poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Violet Parr
Violet Parr is Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl's eldest daughter who has the ability to produce force fields and becomes invisible in The Incredibles ''and it's sequel. Background When she is first introduced, Violet is depicted as gloomy, uncertain, shy, socially withdrawn, and has a few self-esteem issues - preferring to hide behind her long dark hair, which seems to be reflected in her powers. She has a crush on one of her schoolmates, Tony Rydinger, but she is too shy to approach him and becomes invisible whenever he looks her way so as to avoid attention. Violet`s family life is also tense, especially between her and Dash. Because of Bob`s difficulty concealing his powers in public, the family has been forced to move several times over the past few years. Also, Helen has told both kids never to do the same (unless they are in danger) because they are required by law to blend in with the rest of the world. Because of these factors (along with Violet being at puberty age), she has become rather shy and has few friends. And with Dash dealing with the family issues by constantly teasing her, Violet also has somewhat of a temper on her. At first, Violet's personality is literally that of a "shrinking violet". She is generally shy and withdrawn, down to her understated taste in clothing and shadowy hairstyle. As the events of the first film continue to push her past her comfort zone, she quickly begins to embrace her powers and gain more confidence in who she is. Violet is shown to possess a curious and experimental nature to her, willing to explore her abilities and her world once she is freed from the family prohibitions about using her superpowers. She also has a sharp and observational sense of humor, and despite a strong sibling rivalry, she is strongly protective of her little brother Dash. She also cares for Jack-Jack, constantly holding him and being amazed by his powers. In Incredibles 2, Violet has embraced her powers and displays a broader range of emotions that is typical of a girl her age: throwing tantrums, acting awkward and at times being depressive. However, she ultimately develops a sense of maturity and begins to appreciate the sacrifices her parents do for her and her brothers. This is best seen when she was touched by Bob's apology and desire to be a good father after he made a mistake. Violet is a teenager with a very slender build with a small waistline. She has a long structure for a 14-year-old. She is 5'6" tall and weighs 40 kg (90 lbs). She has long straight blue-black hair (which usually covers half her face in The Incredibles), blue-violet eyes, and a circular head. Violet's super-suit consists of a red unitard, along with an orange belt and black gloves, thigh-high boots, and a black eye mask. She wears a neon orange headband with her super-suit. Near the end of the movie and starting with the sequel, she wears a pink headband (and is later shown to have headbands of different colors, such as blue). Powers * '''Invisibility:' Violet has the ability to turn herself invisible. The exact nature of this power is not explained, nor are its limits (such as if it extends beyond the visible light spectrum). Violet's ability is limited in scope, however, and extends only to her own body. Anything she is carrying or wearing does not also become invisible, with the exception of her Incredibles uniform created by designer Edna Mode to coordinate with her powers. * Force-Field Generation: Violet can generate a near-indestructible, purple-tinged force field around herself or other targets, which she has used defensively or, with the right help, offensively. The field does seem to deflect things like bullets, this is proven when the family battles against Syndrome's soldiers. In the sequel, Violet has learned how to use her force-fields for offensive attacks and not just in self-defense. ** Levitation: If Violet is not touching the ground when she creates a full force bubble, she will levitate within it, possibly due to the Earth's gravity becoming diminished within that confined domain. Whilst levitating, she automatically moves with her force field bubbles. She can reorient her position within it, or even use her own body to propel it forward. This is what gives the force bubble its primary offensive ability, especially when it's combined with Dash's superhuman speed to create the IncrediBall. ** IncrediBall Generation: Created with the aid of Dash to mow down their foes. Abilities * Intellect: While not a superhuman trait, Violet's intellect is certainly the highest of her family, showing an inquisitive and adaptable nature about herself, her powers, and the world around her. One notable example of this is when her family, trapped by Syndrome, was seemingly helpless against his electrical gauntlets, but Violet was able to determine how to use her force fields to bypass the electrical fields and escape with relative ease. * Athleticism: Although it was not exactly seen in the movie, in Disney INFINITY, Violet was seen to be very acrobatic and maneuverable, despite her skinny frame. This was shown in the film's sequel during a brawl with a mind-controlled Voyd, in which Violet was able to keep away from Voyd's portals despite being in close-range. Violet also displayed enough strength to overpower Voyd when grabbed by the arms. She is also a very agile runner, able to effortlessly catch up to the Underminer's drill as it rampaged through the city. Weakness * Blunt Force: While exceedingly sturdy, if very heavy blunt force is applied to Violet's force field, it can be crushed and she can be hurt badly. The bubble can, to an extent, be moved around her, as shown in the film when the Omnidroid drops down on her shield, causing it to drop around her and crack her on the head, rendering her unconscious. This is demonstrated again in the sequel, in the scene where the hypnotized Supers attack her and her brothers, Krusher is shown shrinking her force field before the Incredibile hits him. * Energy Draining: Both her powers can also sap her physical energy if she tries to maintain them under sustained heavy assault (as seen in A Magic Kingdom Adventure). * Clothes: Violet cannot turn her clothes invisible like herself, so she is forced to wear a super-suit that will turn invisible when she does. This limits the usefulness of her invisibility to a great extent unless she wants to run in her suit all the time. Trivia *She is voiced by Sarah Vowell. *She will meet Connor Lacey and the Irelanders in The Irelanders meets The Incredibles. *She will meet Ryan F-Freeman, Meg Griffin and their Friends in Ryan and Crash meet The Incredibles. And she will see Ryan again in Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown. In part 2 of the episode Time After Time, Violet has a De La Cruz Realmers self in the De La Cruz timeline until Violet (DLCR) found out that Ryan made Francisco win the Yu-Gi-Oh card tournament and renounces her membership of the Irelanders and the De La Cruz Realmers. Gallery Violet_Parr.jpg Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroines Category:Kids Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Teenagers Category:Sisters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Life Savers Category:Rescuers Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Pixar Characters Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Females Category:Superheroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Fighters Category:In love heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Masked characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Jumpers Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:In-Love Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Teenage Heroes Category:The Irelanders Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:LEGO Characters Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Femme Fatale Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Ultimate Hero Alliance allies Category:Bossy characters Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies